team_stupendous_zfandomcom-20200215-history
ALH’s First Science Fair!
'ALH’s First Science Fair! '''is the 7th episode of Season 3. Summary Abraham Lincoln High is having its very first science fair (oh, and machines are allowed too), and half of the eleventh graders are excited for the big day! Mr. Jackson puts his students into two-man groups each, but Carey is paired with BJ, Gideon’s daytime self, instead of Adam and must work with one of his enemies to win $2,000, the prize money for the ones who win first place! Plot The episode begins with Carey, Lauren, and Kyle, as usual, walking to Abraham Lincoln High together when they stop to see a poster on the sidewalk. Kyle goes to pick it up as his friends watch him read it. Instead of leaving it there, they take it because Kyle wants to show it to his teacher Mr. Jackson when they go to their classroom. By the time the school bell rings and everyone is seated, Kyle reminds himself of his plan and gets up to show the teacher the poster he and his friends found while walking there, Mr. Jackson, looking at the poster, tells his class that the school will be having its first science fair! Everyone is very excited for it, especially Gideon’s daytime identity BJ. Julie is absent in that time. Carey asks the teacher on what his plan should be, so he replies to him and the class that they will be put into two-man groups each. Later, Mr. Jackson announces the two-man groups who will be entering in the science fair: * Phillip and Mikaela * Kane and Krymson * Lauren and her rival Patricia * Carey Green and Timothy * Joshua and Dean * Emma (Spider Queen’s daytime self) and Kyle * Robert and Ian * Gabriel and Bob * Elsa and Andy * David (CinderBarney’s identity) and Jeffery * Raymond and Pauline * Ray (Nintoku’s daytime self) and Kelly * Adam and Zachary * William and Lee * And last but not least, Carey and BJ. Carey reacts to working with one of his enemies’ identity while the latter reacts to working with the leader of ‘Team Stu-pest-ous’. Carey tells BJ that everything will be fine and that if they work on the best project, they will get first place and receive the prize money, $2,000. BJ finds out about it and starts writing down a list of things to buy using all that money, but he realizes that his family is already rich in which Carey doesn’t know. Carey then tells BJ that they will share half of the prize money if they win, and BJ agrees to that and plans to enter one of his inventions to the science fair. When the clock hits 3:00 PM, Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and BJ walk out of the school where BJ tells Carey that his family owns a huge mansion and invites him to get started on their project there. Carey says yes and takes out his cell phone to call his father, Mr. Dawson, saying that he will be going to the mansion to start the science project. Mr. Dawson gives his son permission to go there and BJ finds out about it. After all the kids walk home or are picked up, a limousine drives by and a servant driving it picks the boys up. Once they make it to the mansion, Carey is the first to step out of the limousine to take a look at what it looks like. BJ steps out of it too and he and Carey both walk to the entrance together where servants will open the door. Standing between the ones who open the door is BJ’s father Lord Victor, who has BJ give Carey a tour around the mansion room by room before dinner time. During the tour, Carey is amazed by the antique furnishings, fancy beds, amazing portraits, and what the servants do to keep the mansion nice and tidy. When the tour is done, Carey and BJ sit next to each other at the dinner table with Lord Victor and his young wife Lady Soledad as butlers atart serving their food. The butlers especially give Carey fancy food, but he asks Lord Victor why they serve such a fancy dinner, and he (Lord Victor) explains to him that the fancy dinner is for guests. Then comes dessert, but Carey again gets a fancy treat: two fancy fruit smoothies for him and BJ to eat/drink. Once everyone is finished with all their food, BJ takes Carey to his laboratory-like room where they will get started on their project. While Carey sits on the floor watching, BJ tries to pick the perfect machine to take to the fair tomorrow, but Carey says that they have to make one. BJ understands and tries to think of the perfect pick he can choose, but all of those will cause trouble in the fair. Carey suggests they watch some YouTube Poops which helps give BJ the perfect idea. The boys then get to work by hooking BJ’s tablet to his television and trying to find a scary video they will hack. Mentioning the word “hack” gives BJ a name idea for his newly built invention: the Video Hacker. Carey, finding out, says that this machine isn’t too dangerous and is perfect enough to be entered in the science fair. A search on YouTube later, BJ finds a heck animation by YNI on his tablet and he and Carey decide to make a YouTube Poop out of it by, as you guessed it, hacking it. A montage is then shown of BJ teaching Carey how to make a YouTube Poop like mixing sentences together, adding and moving images if they say stuff about the things people have opinions on, masking faces, making YTPMVs, and adding “spadinner jokes” to go along with it. Once they are finished, BJ decides to give a test drive on the Video Hacker and, as it turns out, is it a big success which leaves him and Carey starting to laugh. After they stop laughing, BJ gives himself and Carey two bottles of water since they have gotten thirsty from all that laughing, They finish drinking their water in time for a butler to enter the room saying that Carey’s Parents have come to pick him up. Both Carey and BJ say their goodbyes to each other for the day as Carey leaves for his parents. The next day at the school’s first science fair, Mr. Jackson makes announcements to the students’ parents and families who are visiting, looking around and watching the contest. The first are Phillip and Mikaela who are showing off their magnet project. It showcases the comparison of the things that are and are not attracted to the magnet and this impresses a few people. Next come Krymson and Kane with a project about the lunar and solar eclipses, and then come Lauren, her rival Patricia, and their melted M&M project. After these three pairs, Carey Green and Timothy are seen with their robotic servant which is actually a remote control robot, then Principal Jake Salter’s son and Joshua are showing rings what have the birthstones on them to the crowd, and Emma and her love interest Kyle are demonstrating different moons, such as as the Wolf Moon that Kyle saw last night which gave Emma the idea. Later, Andy and Elsa are showing the audience a project about the solar system, which is on a sheet of paper, while David, as told to by his partner Jeffery, gives an explanation of how Sir Isaac Newton discovered gravity in 1650. Then, Gabriel and Bob are next, and they are seen dipping six chrysanthemums into six cups of water which have food coloring on them, and next come Raymond and Pauline with their project on how cyclones work and what they do to demolish anything. Next, Ray and Kelly are seen with their project, which is called “Sweet VS Sour: What Taste Will Win?”, then come Zachary and Adam as they enter the stage with their growable stalagmites, and William and Lee make an entrance with a homemade whirlpool, and after them are Robert and Ian, who are demonstrating different weights. Meanwhile on backstage, Carey and BJ find a video called “The Wrong Side of Mr Men Land” on the Video Hacker and try to poop it, so they work together to get it done faster before their turn. While working, BJ tells Carey that this machine is copyright-proof and he says to him that it will be okay. Carey replies as they continue working until they finish it. BJ presses the button and again, the Video Hacker is a big success. After the finished Robert, Ian, and the weights get off, Mr. Jackson welcomes Carey and BJ on stage with the Video Hacker. BJ explains that he built that by hooking his tablet to his television and that if someone finds a video on the tablet, they can hack it by making a YouTube Poop out of it and press the button next to the wire for it to eject to the television so viewers can watch it. An impressed Mr. Jackson tells BJ to bless the button because he wants to see if it works, and the video, now called “YTP: Mistuh Smiley-Head Ends Up On Dumbsville”, starts to play, but before he can turn it on, BJ does the right thing by advising parents and families to guide their ‘kiddies’ to look away from the bad parts. Soon after the video starts to play, everyone begins to laugh at the funny parts, and once it is finished, Mr. Jackson tells the boys to hey off stage and goes on to introduce the crowd to the science fair judges: Professor Pippy Anderson, Professor Hiroyuki Sawata, Dr. Oswald Jones, and BJ’s hero, a mad scientist named Maximus. Having opinions as different as theirs, the four judges go around to look at the class’ projects one by one. They seem to be impressed on them, but only Professor Sawata, Doctor Jones, and Maximus, the only visitors who build robots/machines, are impressed with the Video Hacker in which is predicted to win soon. After that comes lunch when everyone either eats with their families, their classmates, or anyone else. Carey even eats with Adam’s cousin Jake while BJ eats with Lauren’s niece Rachel. After Pippy, Hiroyuki, Oswald, and Maximus are done judging the projects, Mr. Jackson announces that they are going to announce the winner in five minutes. Carey doesnt believe his eyes on the money he will win soon and starts writing down a list of things he would buy using that much money in which BJ was writing on yesterday after he is done eating with Jake. Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here * We see Gideon in his daytime self the third time. ** The first was in “Gideon and Primarina!”. ** The second was in “Gideon Underbolt?!”. * Gideon’s daytime self finally gets a name: Bruno José “BJ” Rodriguez, which is Latin. * Adam’s cousin Jake, Lauren’s niece Rachel, and BJ/Gideon’s hero Maximus all make their debuts in this episode. * Gideon invents a machine without the cause of his villainy for the first time. ** He also invents a non-dangerous machine for the first time. * This episode is also known as “''What?! Work With An Enemy? The Big Science Fair!''” in the Japanese dub. Transcript '''Carey (Narrating): '''ALH’s First Science Fair! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3